The Street Family Misadventures
by WhumpageLover
Summary: Street's Mom get herself into so serious trouble and brings her son down with her. Set towards the end of season one.
1. Chapter 1

Street slipped on his jacket and clipped his badge to his belt. He walked to the kitchen and finished his cup of coffee.

"Are you sure you'll be fine taking the bus to work today?" Karen got off the couch and wrapped her son in a hug.

"I love that you are so worried about me, but I'll be fine." Street gave her a quick peck on the cheek and looked at the clock.

"I've got to go Mom, see you tonight." Street grabbed his backpack and ran out the door. Karen sighed and then took out her phone.

_He's gone, come up. _She hit send and a few minutes there was a harsh knock on the door. She opened it and two men pushed their way in.

"Where is it?" Karen backed up. "Tell me where the money is, or I blow your head off. You are already 3 days late."

"It's in the safe in the bedroom. Put the gun away!" Just to make a point the man raised the gun to her head.

"Take me to the money!"

Street made it outside to his car before he realized that he had left his keys on the counter. He ran back inside and up the stairs.

"Hey Mom," Street opened the door, "I forgot my keys." Street grabbed his keys and turned towards the living room. "Mom?" The bedroom door was closed. Street walked to it and knocked. "Mom?" Street could her muffled voices inside. He pulled his gun from his waistband and turned the knob slowly. Street threw the door open and was shocked at what he saw. One man had a gun pressed against his mother's head and the other was emptying his safe of all its contents.

"Drop the gun and let her go!"

"Let us leave with the cash and we will let her go." The man pushed the gun harder against Karen's head. Street kept his gun trained on the man.

"You don't know who you're messing with. I'm LAPD S.W.A.T." The man smirked.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" The other man finished emptying to safe and zipped the duffel bag. Before Street could react, he spun around and fired a shot. Pain exploded in Street's chest. He dropped his gun and fell to his knees. He could faintly hear his mom screaming.

"Let's go. She comes with us." Street watched helplessly from the floor as the two men left with his mom.


	2. Chapter 2

The team gathered at HQ. Chris glanced around the room finding it odd that Street wasn't there. She turned to Luca.

"Have you seen Street?" Luca shook his head.

"Not since last night." Chris pulled out her phone and dialed his number, she waited impatiently as it rang and then went to voicemail. She hung up without leaving a message. Chris glanced at Hondo, but he looked like he was having a serious conversation with the captain. She dialed his number again but had the same result as the first time. Chris had a growing pit in her stomach, something didn't feel right. Hondo finished his conversation and turned to the team.

"Where's Street?" Everyone glanced at each other and shrugged. Hondo shook his head. "When he finally shows up, he needs to talk to me." Hondo turned to the computer in front of him. "Today we are running as back up security for a major tech announcement presentation. The company has received many threats in the past few weeks and has asked us for some extra help. Gear up and be ready to move in 10." The team dispersed and Chris walked up to Hondo.

"Hondo?"

"What is it Chris?" Chris sighed.

"I've got this weird gut feeling the something is wrong. Can I swing by Street's place just to check?" Hondo's brow furrowed.

"Fine but make it quick. Meet us at the tech presentation. Street better have a damn good reason for being late." Chris nodded and took off towards the garage. She jumped in a charger and fought back the urge to turn on the sirens.

Street lay on the floor, floating in and out of consciousness. He knew he needed to stop the bleeding, but he didn't have the strength to move. He could hear his phone ringing in his pocket. He tried to get it out, but it stopped ringing before he could get to it. He must have drifted off, because he woke up to it ringing again. This time he was able to get it out of his pocket, but his hands were too covered in blood to answer.

Chris tried calling Street again, it rang twice and finally there was an answer. All that she heard was heavy breathing.

"Street?"

"C-C-Chris is t-t-that you?" Street's voice sounded weak and far away.

"Yea, Street. It's me. Are you ok?" It took him longer to answer than Chris liked.

"No…" It was just a whisper.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"T-two men, w-with guns. S-shot me a-and t-t-took my mom."

"What?!" Chris flipped on her lights and sirens and pushed the gas harder.

"I'm five minutes Street. Apply pressure. Stay on the line ok?"

"Yea," came the breathy reply. Chris switched to add another call on the line. She dialed Hondo.

"Hey, Chris. Did you find him?"

"I need you to send paramedics to his place. He's been shot, it's bad!" Hondo stopped walking and the whole team looked at him puzzled. He pulled the phone away from his ear and placed it on speaker.

"How bad Chris?"

"I'm not sure. I'm still three minutes out, but he doesn't sound good." Chris patched to two calls together. "Street, I've got Hondo, tell me where were you shot?" The team huddled around the phone waiting for an answer. The line stayed eerily quiet. "Street?"

"In the c-c-chest. T-t-too much blood." Cortez walked past the team and gave them a puzzled look, they should already be on their way to their assignment. Hondo motioned for her, he passed the phone to Deacon and pulled her to the side.

"Street's been shot." Her eyes grew wide and she started yelling orders at the other officers in the building. Hondo returned to his team.

"I'm at his build." Chris jumped out of her car and took the stairs two at a time. She had her gun drawn and entered the apartment. The door was slightly ajar, she pushed it opened and cleared the small area before dropping to her knees next to Street.

His eyes were closed, and he didn't respond to her calling his name. Chris fought back tears as she reached a hand to his neck to check for a pulse.

"Chris?" Hondo's voice floated through her phone speaker.

"He's unconscious but he has a pulse. His breathing is shallow. I can hear the sirens on the ambulance, they're close."

"We'll be there in five, hang in the Chris. Apply pressure to the wound." Chris grabbed a bath towel from the bathroom and placed in on Street's chest and pushed down. Street groaned but otherwise stayed unresponsive.

"Stay with me Street! Don't quit on me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Luca slammed on the breaks and threw Black Betty into park. Hondo and the team jump out and ran into the building, not knowing what they would find when they reached Street's apartment. Hondo lead the way, the door was already wide open, so Hondo rushed in. The team was stopped in their tracks. Chris was leaning against the bedroom door jam, tears streaming down her face and her hands coated in blood.

"Chris?" Hondo rushed over to her. Chris slowly met Hondo's eyes. "What happened?" Chris wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"The paramedics took him, but he didn't have a pulse when they got here. There's just so much blood." Chris fought back more tears. She looked at her hands and sobbed even more. "I-I need to wash my hands." Decan came forward and lead Chris into the bathroom. Tan and Luca stood frozen, looking to their boss for answers. Hondo stared at the blood on the carpet and rage grew inside him.

"Decan, when Chris is ready met us at HQ." Decan nodded and turned his attention back to Chris, she was trying her best not to cry. Hondo motioned for Luca and Tan to follow him as he headed for the door. "Let's find who did this to our boy!"

Cortez rushed to Hondo when he entered HQ.

"How's street?"

"I called the hospital on the way over, it's not looking good. He was shot in the chest, they've already lost his pulse a few times, they're taking him into surgery." Cortez shook her head and placed a hand on Hondo's arm.

"He's strong. He'll fight." Hondo nodded and wiped a tear from his eye. Luca came running over with a tablet in hand.

"Ok, so I searched through traffic cam footage near Street's apartment and I caught this." Luca pressed play and turned the tablet to Hondo and Cortez.

The video showed two men shove a woman into the truck of a white car and speed away. Luca turned the tablet back to him.

"Other cameras show them heading south and we lose them when they reached the interstate. But one of the cameras got a clear image of the license plate. I ran it and it belongs to Stephanie Diaz." Luca started to lead them to the larger computer monitors. "Stephanie Diaz is the known girlfriend of Max Taylor."

"Max Taylor the loan shark?" Luca nodded to Hondo and kept going.

"If I had to guess, the second man was Max's right hand man Kyle Baker." Luca pulled up Baker's file. "Baker has taken the fall for Taylor multiple times, I have some street contacts that I could reach out to and see if they know where to find Taylor and Baker." Decan and Chris walked into the room and joined the conversation. Hondo turned to his team.

"Luca and Tan go find your street contact and get as much info as you can. Decan and Chris, we're going to pay Stephanie Diaz a visit." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Hondo stopped Chris. "You good?" Chris nodded and tried to leave. "Chris?"

"It was just hard to see him that way. But I believe he will pull through." Chris gave Hondo a small smile. "Let's go find his mom and kick some ass." Hondo chuckled and followed his team.


	4. Chapter 4

Luca and Tan jumped into their Charger and took off. Luca had a death grip on the steering wheel and was weaving in and out of traffic.

"Want to easy up on the gas?" Luca shot Tan a surprised look and let his foot off the gas.

"Sorry, I didn't realize."

"We're all shaken up by what happened to Street, but we need to do our job and keep our heads clear. There will be plenty of time to process once we locate Street's mom and take these guys down." Luca nodded and focused on driving.

Karen lay in the dark of the trunk and sobbed. Had she just witnessed her son's murder? This was all her fault she was a horrible mother. She tried to calm her sobs, but she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Jim laying on the floor bleeding out and how his eyes had met hers. The pain in his eyes had broken her heart. Karen tried to listen to what the men were saying, they had been parked for a while and she could faintly hear them talking outside the trunk.

"What did you do?" Karen heard, what sounded like a slap. "Why did you shoot him? He's S.W.A.T. Do you know how much heat you just brought down on us?" Karen struggled to hear the rest as they walked away. It grew silent again and Karen was left alone to her thoughts.

Luca pulled over and put the car in park. He turned to Tan.

"My guy is in there. I'll go in a bring him out." Tan nodded and watched Luca disappear into the bar. A few minutes later Luca emerged with a clean-cut guy in a suit. Tan got out of the car and met them on the curb.

"You're dressed sharp today Gary." Luca nudged him. "You have a hot date?" Tan could tell that Gary had an addiction problem, by the way he was twitching, and his eyes were darting around. Gary cracked a small smile.

"No, no, nothing like that. Is it a crime to dress up?"

"No, it's not. Just curious man." Gary twitched some more.

"I think I know why you're here. You're here for Taylor."

"What have you heard?" Gary's eyes darted around nervously.

"You know the details are a little fuzzy." Luca sighed and pulled a twenty from his pocket. Gary snatched it greedily. "One of Max Taylor's crew was in here bragging about how his boss got the drop on some S.W.A.T. guy and then took the guy's Mom."

"We already know that. I need information that we can actually use." Luca tried not to let his anger show. Gary took a small step back.

"They plan on killing the woman and dumping her in the junkyard that the Diaz family owns." Luca gave Gary a pat on the back and pulled put his phone to notify Hondo.

Hondo, Decan, and Chris approached Stephanie Diaz's front door with their guns drawn. Hondo approached the door first and signaled for them to breach. Chris placed two charges on the door, and everyone took cover. Once the door was blown the team made quick work of clearing the house. The team met in the living room.

"It doesn't look like she's been home for a few weeks. Judging by the smell of rotting food in the kitchen and the dust collected in the living room, she hasn't been here." Hondo nodded in agreement to Chris' comment.

"A dead end." Hondo felt defeated. His phone rang and he pulled it out. "Hondo."

"My contact pulled through. Taylor plans on killing Karen and dumping her at the junkyard that his girlfriend's family owns. HQ already gave me an address."

"Send it over and we'll meet there. Let's end this." Hondo turned to his team. "Let's roll out, Luca and Tan got a solid lead." The team filed out of the house and sped away.


	5. Chapter 5

The team set up just outside of the junkyard. The front gate was closed, even though the sign said the place was open. The team ready their guns and turned to Hondo for further instruction.

"Ok, we don't know for sure what we are walking into. Our objective is to save Karen. Fill the gaps…"

"And stay liquid!" Hondo gave an approving nod to his team and motioned for them to move forward. They were breaching from two different holes in the fencing. Hondo lead Chris to the west side, while Deacan led Tan and Luca to the east side.

"30 David in position." Deacan waited for Hondo's response.

"Let's end this." The team humped into action and quickly and quiet cut the fence and entered the junkyard. Luca went left, Tan went right, and Deacan went straight ahead. Hondo and Chris entered the junkyard and started to make their way to the large shop that was located in the middle of the yard.

Karen was trying to keep it together, but the trunk was getting extremely hot and it felt like she was having a hard time breathing. Karen could hear voices outside and her body immediately went cold in fear. Before she knew it, the trunk was being thrown open and she was being yanked out. She tried to scream, but Taylor slapped her before she could. Kyle threw her to the ground.

"On your knees." Karen struggled to her knees, with her hands still tied behind her back. Tears steadily streamed down her cheeks.

"Please. I gave you the money. Just let me go, I'll disappear. You'll never here from me again." Taylor raised his gun to her head.

"I have a better plan. I'll shoot you now and I'm guaranteed to never here from you again." Karen closed her eyes accepting her fate. She mumbled a quick pray and hoped that it would be over quickly.

Hondo and Chris approached the shop and peered in through the gaps in the medal siding. Hondo signaled for Chris to breach from the rear and he would breach from the front. Chris nodded her understanding and took off.

"Suspects located in the shop."

"Copy, yard is clear. Coming to you." Deacan motioned for Tan and Luca to follow him.

Chris placed three charges across a medal panel on the back wall. Tan and Luca joined her and they waited for Hondo's command. Hondo and Deacan placed charges on the front wall and took cover.

"Now." Hondo and Chris set the charges off at the same time. The team rushed into the shop, guns ready. Taylor and Kyle were caught by surprise and they had no time to react. Kyle dropped his gun and placed his hands in the air. Taylor held his pointed at Karen's head.

"Drop the gun." Hondo had pure anger written all over his face. Taylor contemplated for a second and tried to turn the gun on Hondo. A shot went off and Taylor fell. Hondo lowered his gun and motioned for Chris to cuff Kyle. Deacan rushed to Karen's side and helped her off the ground and cut the rope on her wrists. Karen sobbed with relief.

"Jimmy? Is he?" Hondo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's in surgery right now. That's all we know."

"Please, I need to see him."

"You will, but first you need to be checked out and we have a few questions for you." Karen let her eyes fall to the floor and nodded. Deacan led Karen to the waiting ambulance and let the paramedics take a look at her. Hondo's phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket.

"Hondo." Captain Cortez's voice floated through the phone.

"Street is out of surgery. He pulled through, but he's still in critical condition. They're going to keep him in ICU for now."

"Thanks for the update." Hodo hung up the phone and passed the good news to the team. He walked to the ambulance and Karen looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"He's out of surgery. But he's still critical." Karen nodded and fought back more tears. Hondo rounded up the team.

"We still have work to do. Let's take them in and get the facts straight. That's the best thing we can do for Street right now.


End file.
